


Crimson Red Liquid

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [21]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affectionate and loving, Although it's a secret, Blushing, Bottom Black Hat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elixir of liquid courage, Emotions, Fearless, Feelings, Fluff, Flustered!Black Hat, Gay, He's also not fearful or afraid of anything, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Passionate love making, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Staring, The eldritch demon knows there is something wrong with his human scientist, Top Flug, Touching, Warmth & Coldness, confident!flug, neck kisses, sleeping together after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Flug had made an invention, a potion with red liquid. An elixir. It's for courage, to not be fearful or afraid of things. He decided to test it on himself.What happens after that? He's not afraid of his own feelings and thoughts for his boss. That human and the eldritch demon talk. Black Hat noticed, especially since his scientist isn't scared of him anymore. What was wrong with him..?





	Crimson Red Liquid

Flug was in his lab, like always.

 

He was at the table, sitting in the chair.

 

The human scientist waited patiently for the liquid in the beaker to set. He was tapping his fingers against that table, as well.

 

That timer finally went off, signaling that it had fully set.

 

Flug felt slightly happy and excited, looking at it.

 

It was a red liquid, an elixir, for courage, to not have fear, that he invented.

 

He gets a smile on his lips.

 

Flug was hoping that Black Hat would be impressed with this. Although, he knew that he had to test it first. But, he didn't have any more test-subjects. So, he has to try it on himself.

 

He takes a breath, then he drank down half of this elixir, the liquid courage. Which he estimates that it should last for two hours, probably.

 

Flug shrugged his shoulders, waiting again, for it to take effect.

 

After a minute or two, he grabs another device that he made a few months ago. It was the invention to have one of your greatest fears appear right in front of you.

 

He shoots it at an apple, that was on the other table behind him. It turns into a sandwich.

 

Flug gets up, walking to it. He didn't flinch or anything. He wasn't afraid of it.

 

That got him wondering if he'd still be afraid of his boss. He was normally scared of him, would he be fearful of the eldritch demon now? Probably not, although he decided to test that out as well.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag and goggles. He put them down on the desk. He didn't feel anxious, like he usually does.

 

His eyes were faded, his hearing was drowned out.

 

Then, it went back to normal.

 

It was probably just a side effect from that elixir. So the scientist only shrugs it off.

 

Flug thought about the demonic eldritch again now.

 

He smiles at that, as he walks out of there and down the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, instead of being in his office, Black Hat was in his private room. He was sat down on the ground, with paperwork near him. He was reading and writing on them, focused as he worked.

 

Until he sensed someone coming in, walking through the office. He also heard noises.

 

It was Flug's presence and aura that he was sensing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug walked in that room. He stares at Black Hat. He felt no fear towards him.

 

Black Hat looks at him, then at the paperwork again. He senses that Flug wasn't afraid of him, like he usually was.

 

It was weird.

 

“Hello, Dr. Flug, what can I do for you? Why are you here?” he asked him.

 

Flug let out a breath, thinking for a second, then he talked.

 

“I just wanted to see you.” he said to Black Hat, with a smile.

 

Black Hat saw this and noticed that Flug didn't have his paperbag on. There was also no anxiousness or fear coming from him.

 

That's strange..

 

Something's off, but he didn't know what.

 

“Where is your paperbag? Why aren't you wearing it, like you usually are?”

 

“No reason.” Flug replied at that.

 

There was tension between them. It was obviously unknown to many, especially themselves. It wasn't lust, but maybe love.

 

The eldritch demon snaps out of it, noticing another thing.

 

It was a shock that he didn't hear this before. Since it seemed so familiar, a habit of the human male's.

 

Black Hat also notices that Flug wasn't stuttering, like he _usually_ did.

 

What the hell..? It's very **strange** .. There's something very **_wrong_ ** with his human scientist…

 

The eldritch demon gets up, standing near him. He was gonna leave and find that, to get another paperbag for Flug, knowing the human scientist was uncomfortable without it. This was probably just an act, for some reason, although Flug was never skilled at the art of lies.

 

Flug's eyes are on him. “Don't leave, I'm still talking to you..”

 

Black Hat tensed around him. He knew something was wrong. He glanced over at the human scientist.

 

Flug was also still looking at him.

 

He walked over, pushing Black Hat down. He made the eldritch demon sit on the edge of that bed.

 

Black Hat stays there, he didn't resist him or anything. But, he feels confused.

 

What was happening?

 

“Flug, what are you..?”

 

“Black Hat..” Flug's face was reddish, as his mind filled with these thoughts again.

 

Flug stared at him, lovingly. He also touched Black Hat's thigh, gently and tenderly. He leaned over him.

 

Black Hat blushed a bit at that. He was flustered already.

 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, as he noticed that Flug kept staring at him and was leaning in.

 

Flug leans down, kissing Black Hat's lips. He loves the cold feeling from them.

 

Black Hat felt Flug's warm and soft lips.

 

Flug wants him. He wanted to feel a bit of Black Hat's coldness, that dark-skinned body against his pale skin. He was also craving to be inside him.

 

He's probably just as cold in there..

 

The eldritch demon craved for more of his scientist's touch and that warmth, as well.

 

Flug kissed Black Hat's neck, taking in the demonic eldritch's scent, as he marked him.

 

Black Hat hummed softly at that.

 

They started to strip and take their clothes off.

 

Flug stares at him. He takes in the sight, liking it. 

 

Black Hat bit his lip (without it bleeding), as he blushes.

 

Eventually, they were both naked.

 

Flug had already lubed his dick. He covered it.

 

He also kisses Black Hat's thighs, in a loving way.

 

Black Hat lets out some hums. He even purred, at the affection. He was in love with Flug touching him. He wanted more.

 

Flug touches down the eldritch demon's body. Then, he bend Black Hat's legs, putting them over his shoulders. He also positioned that erection near Black Hat's entrance.

 

Black Hat saw that, blushing again. His face was heated up, with a dark blue tint. His stare was still on Flug.

 

Flug smiled at that, then he pushed inside him.

 

Black Hat moaned quietly, feeling that. He loved it, this sensation.

 

Flug was thrusting, in and out, of the older male now. He keeps his pace at medium.

 

He never had the chance or confidence in himself to do this. To confess his true feelings.

 

Now he has. He was having sex with him, making love to the eldritch demon. He never wanted it to end. He loves him a lot. This felt so good and nice.

 

And it looked like Black Hat was loving this as well.

 

Flug also let out a moan, with him, he thrusts deeper and harder, in that being of darkness.

 

Black Hat panted a bit, moaning silently.

 

Flug thrusted a bit inside him, as they were both close already.

 

Black Hat moans again, as he finally came, on his lower stomach.

 

Flug also came, in him. He pulled out, laying down with Black Hat.

 

He cuddled with him, pulling Black Hat closer and into his arms. He holds him.

 

Black Hat lets it happen, as he snuggled on him.

 

“I love you, Jefe.” Flug said, before the elixir wears off.

 

He hoped this wasn't going be the last time, that they were gonna to be very close and showing affection to each other.

 

Which it wasn't, there would be more times like this, afterward. Not that either of them knew it, yet anyways.

 

Black Hat didn't let Flug know what was on his mind. He wasn't in the mood to tell him that night. He'd wait until later. For now, he would still keep it a secret. He hides his emotions and feelings, like always. Although, he had another slight blush, from that nickname.

 

“Just sleep, rest or you'll be tired and even more exhausted tomorrow.”

 

Flug nodded his head, without saying anything else.

 

He closed his eyes, falling asleep, peacefully.

 

Black Hat watched him, as he puts his clawed fingers through the younger male's dark hair. He had a small smile now.

 

'I love you too.’ he thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat stayed there again, watching Flug as he slept, for awhile. He had wrapped his arms around him, tightly, also holding him.

 

After that, the eldritch demon falls asleep with him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 😊💕🎩


End file.
